Flaws
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Dean thinks about everything bad about his new apple pie life. Set post season 5, pre season 6  somewhere in the middle  Pre-Destiel slash. Rated T because i'm just paramoid. Enjoys!


**A/N: Okay, so my other SPN story, Tell Me The Truth, was getting a bit intense so I decided to take a step back from that one and do something a little more… light-hearted. Enjoy.**

**Summery: Set in between series 5 and 6. Dean lies in bed with Lisa and thinks about everything about his new life, new girl and what he thinks of it.**

* * *

><p>It sucks.<p>

That is the one thing Dean concludes about his godforsaken-apple-pie-picket-fence life.

Why is he still here?

He hates it. It's boring.

Oh yeah, Sammy.

Dean was lying in bed with Lisa, his beloved Lisa, as he assessed his new life. He decided to go through every aspect of his new life and pick out things he likes about each part, like he used to do when we was a kid, laying in scratchy motel beds, to fill the time until-if- his father came back, probably with a wound Dean would need to clean for him because we was too woozy from blood loss to do it himself.

**_Home._**

It was Safe.

It was Familiar.

It was always there. Constant.

**_Family._**

They were Supportive.

They were always patient with him.

They were always loving, no matter what.

They were always prepared to help him out.

**_Job_**

It wasn't stressful.

It wasn't life threatening.

It _was _Constant.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was productive<em>, he thought bitterly. He decided to go through them again, but this time thinks of all the bad things about each.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Home<span>**_

It was too bright.

It was too cheery.

It was boring.

It was _too_ constant.

**_Family_**

They were too innocent.

They were too sweet.

They were too ready to show their emotions.

They were too dependent.

They were too forgiving.

They were too fragile.

They were too weak.

They were too trusting.

They were too easily manipulated.

They were too… normal.

**_Job_**

It was too boring.

It was too easy.

It was too repetitive.

It was too safe.

There weren't enough thrills.

There wasn't enough of an adrenaline rush.

There was no real satisfaction at the end.

He sighed again and thought more specifically.

**_Ben_**

He's too young.

He's too easily corrupted.

He's too eager to be like him.

He's too easy to hurt.

He's too curious for his own good.

He's too eager for his own good.

He's too dependable.

**_Lisa_**

She's too weak.

She's too sensitive.

She's too feminine.

She's too easily hurt.

She's too easily scared.

She's too dependent.

She's too boring.

She's too skinny.

She's too puny.

Her voice is too high.

Her hair is too long.

Her skin is too soft.

Her skin is too tanned.

Her eyes are too dark.

She's too easy going.

She's too suggestible.

She's too easily manipulated.

* * *

><p>Dean thought about everything he's came up with for Lisa more carefully. He liked them skinny with long hair and soft skin. So why did he pick them as flaws? He thought deeper and decided to come up with the perfect sexual partner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Perfect<span>_**

They have to have dark hair.

They have to have short but slightly shaggy hair.

They have to have piercing eyes.

Their eyes have to be light, but not too light, maybe blue.

They have to have messy hair. They have to be slightly muscled.

They have to be able to hold their own in a fight, even if they don't look like it.

They have to have a deep voice.

They have to be ruthless when they want something.

They have to need me sometimes. Like to explain stuff.

They have to be uber-smart but still get confused easily.

They have to be kinda short.

They have to be…

Dean shot upright in bed. _No, _he thought, _I must just miss him. That's all._

The shook his head and went to get a glass of water. When he came back he didn't get back into bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching Lisa's sleeping form. Then he realized her biggest flaw.

She wasn't Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty pointless, I know, but let me know what you think anyway. Each review brings Castiel and Dean one step closer to admitting their feelings to each other! xx**


End file.
